


Time Soldier

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy refuses to spend another second away from Steve Rogers the moment he’s back in the 1940s from the future year of 2023.





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy Carter kisses Captain Rogers on the sofa with both her hands gripping his wide, broad shoulders. Her bare, folded leg shifts and bumps into his khaki trouser-clad knee. Steve blindly lowers his arm to hook the agent with his fingers and pull her forward. Peggy now slides herself on top of his lap in the neat, furnished living room.  
Both of them are very hot; panting heavily from kissing so much. It has been hours since they reunited in the kitchen with Peggy crying and Steve hugging her. Steve now pushes up Peggy’s ivory satin blouse, exposing bits of her lower back.

The second she feels a draft on her skin, she pulls her face away, sucking her bottom lip. Steve stops himself from going any further and stares back at her, willingly. He brushes his knuckles across her cheekbone, watching her eyes close from his touch.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“We have been going at it for quite some time,” Peggy says, smiling.

“I can do this all day,” he recites his famous line. 

Peggy holds his handsome, fair skinned face with her polished maroon colored nails and grins. Steve leans over to capture another kiss, which she moans playfully in between.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve takes Peggy for a walk outside the clean, friendly neighborhood with her sleeveless, bare arm hooked through his muscled, tan one. Neither of them say much to each other, but simply enjoy each other’s company. Peggy presses her body up against Steve’s, while he turns his head to admire the bright pastel colored houses and fancy shiny automobiles that are parked in dirt gravel driveways.

A paperboy whizzes by them, ringing out his silver bicycle bell. He pulls out rolls of newspapers out from his carrier bag and throws them at the lineup of houses. Steve takes notice of a few things: a man watering his flowerbeds with a gardening hose, a housemaid sweeping underneath a doormat, two little kids having a picnic on their freshly clipped mowed lawn, a wire haired dog being washed inside a tin bucket.

“Welcome back to 1947,” Peggy tells him, keeping her low-heel pumps in perfect step with his loafers. 

“Has it always been...?” Steve trails off, not sure how to say it.

“Been what, my darling?”

“ _Cheesy?_ ”

Peggy raises her pencil thin eyebrows before jabbing him square in the ribs with an elbow. 

“Oof! Hey!” 

“I like cheese,” she mumbles. “They sell cubes of them at Coney Island.”

Steve nods. He remembers.


	3. Chapter 3

Howard Stark rubs his chins while he stands in front of blue pocket shirt khaki pants wearing Steve at his own mansion home dressed in his black silk robe and white boxer shorts. The captain returns a troublesome stare back at the young wisecracking inventor. Peggy stands in the sidelines, arms crossed over her chest.

“Impressive,” Howard finally speaks. “Tell me who’s the genius behind this piece of scrap metal, Peg!”

“I’m not a robot,” Steve tells him quietly.

“It even sounds like Rogers!”

“That’s because he _is_ Rogers, Howard,” Peggy scowls. “He’s back.”

“Prove it,” Howard says, never taking his eyes off the man who claims to be the real Captain America. “Tell me something only Rogers would know!”

“Fondue,” Steve answers.

A brief moment of silence falls upon the father of Tony Stark. Memories of the mission held in Italy invade Howard’s mind. He remembers how the old Steve thought there was something going on between him and Peggy. The old Steve was jealous and annoyed, sort of like this one, who sounds about ready to knock him out...

“Sweet baby Jesus—it is you!” Howard outbursts. He lifts up his arms to bear hug the captain with tears brimming his eyes. Steve pats him on the back accordingly. Peggy just looks at the two of them— _her boys_ —and smiles while Howard pulls away, wiping his tears.

“I see you made it out of the ice real nicely,” Stark observes, chuckling softly. 

Steve laughs and exchanges a look over towards Peggy, who has tears in her eyes, too. She is beyond grateful for having another chance with Rogers. She walks towards him, slipping her hand through his.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard snaps open a pistachio by the shells and chews it loudly before grabbing more out of a glass dish. He offers the nuts to Peggy and Steve, who both politely decline at the round bistro table outside Stark’s L.A mansion home. He has one hairy leg folded on top of another hairy knee. His feet wear a pair of velvet slippers. 

“Will there be flying cars in the future?”

“No,” Steve shakes his head. “There’s hover boards, but not flying cars.”

“Hover _what?_ ”

“Shhh. Hey,” Peggy warns, tapping her thumb against Steve’s wrist. “We shouldn’t discuss about the future. It could lead to bad results.”

“That’s absurd,” Howard speaks with his mouth full. He drops more shelled pistachios into his mouth to suck the salt and crack them open with his teeth. 

“Peggy’s right,” Steve clears his throat, placing his free hand over hers on the table. “I wouldn’t want to say anything and change it.” 

“Just answer me on this, pal—will I still be rich and famous in the future?”

“Yes,” Steve replies in a dull tone. Peggy rolls her eyes over Howard’s pleased, wisecracking smile; shaking the nuts loose in his hand.

Jarvis approaches them in his tweed jacket and black shoes. He glances over towards Captain Rogers wearily before locking his eyes on Peggy. “Miss Carter, If I could speak to you for a moment...”

“What is it, Mr. Jarvis?” Peggy asks him, impatiently. She gazes up at her longtime friend through her sunglasses with Steve peering above, curiously.

“Well, um, you see,” Jarvis stammers.

“Out with it, Jarvis!” Howard exclaims.

“Mr. Sousa is here, waiting inside,” Jarvis explains. “What shall I tell him?”

“Daniel?” Peggy’s voice grows soft. She finds Steve staring back at her, confused. Peggy awkwardly pulls her hand out from underneath his to get up from the table.

“Oh boy,” Howard mutters, picking up the second glass dish to spit out the shells. 

Jarvis folds his hands together while Peggy gives Steve an apologizing smile. “I’ll be right back, darling,” she tells him.

“I’ll come with you,” Steve offers, moving his body to get up. Peggy opens her mouth to protest, but no words come out.

Daniel Sousa leans on one metal arm crutch in front of the furnished fireplace. He stands up taller once he finds Peggy Carter walking over holding hands with a handsome, blond haired man with blue eyes, dressed in a solid pocket shirt and khaki trousers. A classic, all-American looking male. There was only one name Daniel had on his mind for this guy.

“You’re Captain Rogers,” he says slowly, pointing a finger at the hero.

“You can call me, Steve,” Rogers responds, taking a step towards the man Peggy had been drawn to weeks before his time traveling arrival.


End file.
